1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for mapping of internal anatomical features and printing them on a substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing an internal probe to capture an image of a surgical site with anatomical features and a printing device for printing the image of the anatomical features on a mesh substrate.
The present application claims priority to, and the benefit of, U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/661,563, filed on Jun. 19, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image guided surgery has become more and more common, in part because of the ability of a surgeon to view internal images of a patient's anatomy and pre-plan a medical operation. In this way, for example, pre-acquired images of the anatomical body are used to plan the course of the medical procedure, whether the medical procedure is diagnostic, therapeutic, or surgical in nature. The pre-acquired images may also be used, to some extent, during the medical procedure for orientation of the surgeon with respect to the internal anatomy of the patient.
The images of a patient's external or internal anatomy used in image guided surgery may be generated by, for example, computerized tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), video, ultrasound, and X-rays. Images may also be captured using angiography, single photon emission computer tomography, and positron emission tomography (PET).
Hernias are abnormal protrusions of an organ or other body structure through a defect or natural opening in a covering membrane, e.g., a wall of a cavity that normally contains the organ or other body structure. For example, inguinal hernias are, typically, caused by soft tissue from the intestines protruding through the inguinal wall. Ventral hernias, on the other hand, are caused by internal organs pushing through to a weak spot in the abdominal wall.
The use of prosthetic mesh has now become accepted practice in the treatment of patients with both inguinal and ventral hernias, as well as other types of hernias, e.g., hiatal, femoral, umbilical, diaphragmatic, etc. To endoscopically apply the mesh for hernia repair, a surgical region (i.e., adjacent the cavity wall) is, typically, insufflated. Subsequently, a surgeon selects points on the cavity wall where the surgeon believes a peripheral edge of the mesh, i.e., the expected corners of a mesh (assuming a rectangular mesh), will be affixed.
In certain instances, prior to affixing the mesh, the mesh is, initially, held in position by pressing on the mesh from outside the body while observing the mesh through a laparoscope or, conversely, pressing upward against the mesh with the use of one or more suitable devices, e.g., an atraumatic grasper or the like. Thereafter, the surgical mesh is often affixed, e.g., sutured or tacked using a fastener, to the cavity wall by conventional techniques.
Unfortunately, this method has shortcomings. Once the mesh is initially held in position, a surgeon does not know what anatomical features are located behind the mesh. When suturing or tacking the mesh to the surface, the surgeon must be aware of the anatomical features behind the mesh so as to avoid tacking or stapling into nerves or blood vessels, which can cause acute and chronic pain as well as bleeding. Accordingly, a need exists for mapping the anatomical structures and marking them on the mesh so the surgeon will be aware of the proper suturing positions when affixing the mesh to the tissue surface.